Bleach Fairy
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: Dedicated For FFC/para Espada menertawakan penelitian Szayell tentang peri.Namun ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Szayell benar-benar terjadi.Makhluk-makhluk mungil itu muncul dihadapan mereka dan berniat untuk tinggal bersama?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Fairy

By : Mizuki Yuki

Warning: OOC, garing, bahasa tak baku, dll

Disclaimer :Bleach©Tite Kubo

Fict ini untuk meramaikan FFC *Fantasia Fanfiction Contest*

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

-00000000-000-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000000-0000000

"200 peri bertebaran di sini?" sahut Aizen dengan heran ketika mendengar penuturan Szayell. Begitu juga dengan anak buahnya yang lain. Mereka pun juga menunjukan wajah bingung.

"Iyaa…! Kemarin aku melihatnya! Serius! 200 peri dengan berbagai warna menerangi tempat ini dengan kilauan yang memukau….sangat indah…."jelas Szayell sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam menandakan bahwa dirinya tenggelam dalam fantasi…

Mereka semua kecuali Szayell hanya menghela nafas. Sweatdrop…mereka masih tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut pink itu. 200 peri ada di Hueco Mundo? Buat apa? mengadakan pemakaman peri disini?

Sadar bahwa itu perkiraan terakhir itu merupakan hal mustahil. Mereka mulai tertegun dan sedikit demi sedikit wajah mereka mulai menunjukan tampang bosan. Sementara diruangan itu, hanya satu makhluk hidup yang masih semangat dan masih meneruskan khayalan gajenya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Szayel?

"Dan aku yakin! Petunjuk semua fenomena yang sangat mendebarkan itu ada dibuku ini!" cetusnya dengan penuh semangat sambil menunjukan buku bersampul hitam kelam yang sudah tua dan usang kepada kawan-kawannya tercinta *halah*

"Fairy Light?" kata Ulquiorra ketika membaca judul buku itu." Buku dongeng murahan….."

Kontan saja, seisi ruangan yang mendengarnya kecuali Szayel dan Ulquiorra tertawa. Bahkan Aizen yang merupakan leader pun tertawa oleh cemoohan Ulquiorra barusan. Sedangkan Szayel sendiri? Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Grrrrrr…! Kalian menyebalkan!" teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan yang lain. Tentu saja…..para Espada yang melihatnya Cuma cengok.

"Ntuh anak habis lu apain..?" ejek Grimjow seenaknya pada Halibel. Yang ditanya menatap Grimjow dengan tajam.

"Bosen hidup ya?"

"Ah….maaf …."

Mereka semua pun terdiam lagi….mengambil jeda untuk sesaat..namun semua itu segera berakhir ketika Grimjow mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh dilantai.

"Oi…..lihat nih…ini buku yang dibawa Szayel tadi….!kaya'nya dia kelupaan….."kata Grimjow sambil mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi. Espada yang lain hanya menatap buku itu sesaat lalu wajah mereka terlihat datar namun sesaat wajah-wajah datar itu berubah oleh wajah ceria.

"Lihat dong! Isinya apa'an….?" Seru Halibel sambil berusaha mengambil buku itu dari tangan Grimjow. Begitu juga yang lain…mereka semua memiliki pikiran seperti Halibel.

Tentu saja….aksi rebut-rebutan tak dapat terhindarkan.

"Sini bukunya!"

"Enak aja! Ini bagian gue tau!"

"Ngalah sama cewek dong…! Dimana-dimana itu 'Lady first' tau!"

"Grimjow! Sini! Serahin bukunya sama aku!"

"aku!"

"aku!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…!kalian bisa diam gak sih?" bentak Aizen dengan emosi. Kontan saja, anak buahnya yang lagi rebut-rebutan pun berhenti dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Pelan namun pasti Aizen mendekati Baraggan yang memegang buku itu. Yang didekati hanya terdiam membeku.

"Baraggan…..serahkan bukunya padaku…."pinta Aizen dengan halus. Suaranya terdengar sangat tenang dan halus…..Baraggan terpana begitu juga dengan Espada yang lainnya….dengan penuh keanggunan dan kehormatan..Baraggan menyerahkan buku itu pada leadernya..

"Silahkan…tuan…."

"Terima kasih…Bara.."

BLETAK….!

"Kelamaan…..!"Komentar Grimjow dengan kesal."Ayo, leader! Bacakan !"

Aizen hanya angguk-angguk dibukanya daftar isi buku itu. Yang isinya begini :

Daftar isii:

Oberon

Pixie

Thinker Bell

Peterpan

….

"Ck….daftar peri semua nih…jumlahnya banyak sekali…..nama-namanya aneh semua pula…..uhm…yang terakhir…..S…Spri….."

Aizen tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dirinya seolah membeku dalam bisu. Hal ini membuat anak buahnya menyeritkan dahi.

"Leader? Kenapa?"

"Spri apa?"

"Katakan…..aku penasaran…."

"Oi…leader!"

"Grr…..! Springgans…Springgans..! yang terakhir Springgans…!"

Seisi ruangan langsung membeku..ketika mendengar bentakan leadernya yang nyaring itu. Belum sempat rasanya mereka menetralisir keadaan….tiba-tiba asap gelap mengepul dari buku yang di pegang Aizen.

Hohohohoho…..!

Suara tawa yang melengking-lengking terdengar amat menyeramkan. Bahkan Aizen sendiri panik ketakutan dan melemparkan buku itu kelantai.

"Terima kasih…! Terima kasih telah membebaskan kami…..!"ujar sebuah suara yang baru saja tertawa melengking tadi. Para Espada hanya kebingungan dan panik. Namun wajah mereka semakin shock ketika melihat sosok yang keluar dari buku hitam kelam itu.

"Perkenalkan…..akulah Springgans…." Ujar makhluk yang bernama Springgans itu. tubuhnya mungil kecil namun wajahnya sangat mengerikan, aneh dan jelek. Espada yang tadi sudah berbaca-baca doa sweatdrop ketika mengetahui ternyata musuhnya lebih kecil dari mereka.

"Springgans….Springgans….! Berhentilah bertingkah sangar! Dasar makluk jelek!" ejek Halibel dengan kasar, dengan santai diinjaknya makluk kecil itu.

"Grrrrr….!beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku…..!"teriak Springgans dengan marah. Dengan kekuatan ajaib ia berhasil melempar tubuh Halibel sampai membentur tembok. Espada yang melihat langsung ambil ancang-ancang….

"Apa maumu Springgans?" Tanya Aizen dengan penuh wibawa ." Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada anak buah ku! Bagaimana pun akulah yang sudah membebaskanmu! Jadi kau harusnya patuh denganku!"

Springgans menatap Aizen dengan seksama. Dari atas sampai kebawah. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Kau pikir aku akan patuh? Hah?" balas makhluk mungil itu dengan lantang. Aizen pun Terdiam. Tapi tampaknya Grimjow sudah naik darah

"Kurang ajar!"

"Grimjow…..!hentikan! Springgan…."

"Hehehe….kau pikir bisa melawanku? Bocah biru?" sahut Springgans..tubuhnya membesar dan dengan mudahnya menankap Grimjow dalam genggaman.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Grimjow dengan penuh amarah. Tapi Springgan hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa licik. Dengan penuh tenaga dieratkannya genggaman itu yang membuat suara remukan tulang.

"Grimjow!"panggil Ulquiorra, namun semua itu sia-sia karena orang yang dimaksud sudah tepar. "Sialan, kau!"

Springgans tidak menanggapi hal itu. di lemparnya tubuh Grimjow begitu saja. Nampaknya ia sibuk membuka buku bersampul hitam yang tergeletak dilantai tersebut. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca sesuatu. Namun para Espada tidak dapat mendengarnya. Seolah-olah Springgans sedang membisiki udara dengan suara terpelan.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat para Espada terkejut akan kehadiran sosok-sosok yang juga keluar dari buku hitam tersebut. Springgans hanya tertawa kecil lalu perlahan mengecilkan ukuran tubuhnya ketika orang yang dipanggilnya muncul.

"Lama tak jumpa…..RedCap…."sapa Springgans dengan santai. Makluk yang dipanggil RedCap hanya tersenyum sinis dan membalas sapaan Spriggans.

"Aku membawa semuanya…kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan kan?" ujar RedCap dengan menunjukan pasukan yang berada dibelakangnya." Hmm…kau pintar juga dalam memilih tempat…"

Spriggans hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, lalu ditunjuknya para Espada yang menggumpal di pojokan.

"Merekalah yang membebaskan kita semua…..kurasa sangat tidak sopan jika kita tidak memperkenalkan diri…."

Para makluk kecil itu saling berpandangan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Springgans. Mereka berbondong-bondong mendekati para Espada.

"Perkenalkan….aku RedCap…peri jahat yang berasal dari old Border Goblin…dan topiku ini berasal dari darah manusia…"

"Aku Leprechauns….peri yang lihai dan licik…..bagi bangsa kami….setiap hari merupakan hari yang baik.."

"Kami para goblin….peri yang senang berkumpul….."

"Aku Asrais…peri yang tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari secara langsung….peri sepertiku terkadang meleburkan diri kedalam air kolam…"

"Aku Banshee…peri yang sering berdiam di sebuah keluarga-keluarga tertentu…jika anggota keluarga tersebut akan ada yang mati…aku akan menangis…huaaa…"

"Aku Bogles…peri yang sering melakukan kebohongan dan pembunuhan…"

"Brownies disini! Brownies suka membantu dan sering berada di pekarangan rumah~~!

"Gwyllion…..pasti pada tau semua kan? Saya hantu air Skotlandia"

"Fir Darrig…! Saya bisa merubah wajah saya menjadi apa yang saya inginkan!"

" SALAM KENAL~~~~!"

Para Espada cengok melihat perkenalan para peri-peri mungil itu. gak nyangka bakal jadi begini….

"Lalu kalian mau apa disini?" Tanya Baraggan mewakili para Espada. Peri-peri itu menatap Baraggan sesaat lalu mereka bergerumun seperti sedang mendiskusiin sesuatu.

"Tinggal disini..tentu saja…..kami sedang melakukan eksplorasi terhadap dunia kalian….jadi tolong izinkan…..lho? mereka kemana?" ujar Asrais ketika menyadari kelenyapan para Espada dari pandangan mereka. Para peri lain pun juga kebingungan.

-000-00-0000000-00000000-0000-0000-00-

"Jadi kita lari kemana nieh?" Tanya Coyote dengan antusias. Aizen selaku leader pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Gak kabur…..kita akan pergi menemui Oberon….Oberon sang raja peri….dia harus bertanggung jawab…..ia harus membawa mereka pulang….."jawab Aizen dengan serius.

"Eh? Leader tahu keberadaan Oberon?" sahut Kaname Tosen dengan tidak percaya. Gak nyangka leadernya itu tahu juga soal dongeng-dongeng.

Aizen tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ditatapnya langit cakrawala yang terbentang luas dengan seksama….dirinya tampak memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu…"jawabnya pada akhirnya. Para Espada yang lain tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi mereka hanya bisa terdiam membisu..mengikuti Aizen untuk mencari Oberon tanpa tahu arah….

TO BE CONTINUED

-00000000000000000-

Hoammmmmm….ah..halo..minna-san~~~bagaimana ceritanya? Aneh?gaje?membosankan?

Yah…pokoknya Yuki ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca fict Yuki~~arigato gozaimasu~~~

Yosh! Review?*nyodorin kotak review*


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Fairy Chap 2

By : Mizuki Yuki

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning : gaje,garing, bahasa tak baku dll

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

-00000-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00000000000-

Kesejukan udara pagi itu membuat Aizen, leader Espada mau tak mau terbangun. Tubuhnya terasa sakit bukan main. Dengan perlahan ia menatap sekitarnya.

"Baraggan? Ulquiorra? Coyote?" panggilnya dengan lemah. Namun tidak ada jawaban…nampaknya ia hanya sendiri disitu.

Langit-langit yang agak mendung itu tidak terlalu jelas dari tempat Aizen berdiri. Pohon-pohon yang besar dan kokoh menghalangi pemandangan langit. Tidak ada siapapun disitu kecuali dirinya. Yang terdengar hanyalah kicauan burung yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Ini hutan ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak percaya….jujur saja..ia belum pernah melihat hutan seperti ini. Hutanya sepi dan terasa seperti tidak pernah terjamah manusia. Masih asri….dan alami…

Aizen tampaknya menikmati kondisi ini…seorang diri menikmati keindahan alam sambil menghirup udara segar yang tidak terkotori oleh polusi….hah….susana pagi yang tenang….

Namun pikirannya segera teralih begitu melihat gelas yang terbuat bambu dan masih berisi air. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi….diminumnya sampai habis. Kini tenggorokannya terasa segar…tidak seperti tadi…yang tenggorokannya kering kerontang.

Segar dan bertenaga..itulah yang dirasakannya kini. Dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi tempat itu. Pikirannya mulai memutar…bayang-bayang akan anak buahnya tersebut mulai menggema….disertai menyerukan nama-nama anak buahnya ia mulai menjauh dan akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

-00000-00000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000000000000-0000-

Suara gorden terbuka akhirnya membuat Ulquiorra terbangun. Dengan cepat ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Mengamati interior dan ekstrior bangunan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi…."sapa suara itu dari belakang Ulquiorra." Tidurnya nyenyak?"

"Gyaaa….! ..!eh, maksudku…Brownies…..!" teriak Ulquiorra dengan sangat OOC. " Kenapa kau ada sini? Ini dimana?"

Makluk mungil yang bernama Brownies hanya tertawa kecil dengan penuh semangat ia mendekati Ulquiorra dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Hihihi…masa' gak tau sih…?ini di Hueco Mundo…."bisik peri itu dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan.

"Apppppppaaaaaaaaa…..!"

-0000000000-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Peri mungil yang mengenakan jubah hijau itu menghadap pemimpinnya dengan penuh rasa hormat. Wajahnya yang sudah agak tua itu tetap tersenyum dan menunjukan ekspresi tersebut pada pemimpinnya.

"Selamat pagi..yang mulia Oberon…"katanya dengan nada halus. Sedangkan yang dimaksud menjawab sapa'an bawahannya dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi juga…Puck….kabar apa lagi yang kau bawakan untukku hari ini…?"

Puck menatap raja peri itu untuk sesaat. Ia sudah menjadi pelayan Oberon sudah lama. Namun ia heran…kenapa rajanya itu tidak tua-tua? Wajah beliau masih sama…tidak seperti peri Spriggans yang jelek…..oke…itu pemikiran yan melenceng dari topik..dengan cepat dialihkannya pemikiran itu. Dibukanya sebuah lembaran daun hijau tua.

"Baik….lagi-lagi Peri Sluagh yang merupakan roh manusia yang mati secara tidak temaafkan mencari masalah dengan peri dataran tinggi….memang sangat sulit membuat mereka akur…lalu ada Gwyllion yang menyesatkan para pejalan kaki dimalam hari di dunia manusia….Gwragged Annw…ya ampun…! Lagi-lagi mereka menculik laki-laki dari dunia manusia untuk dijadikan suami mereka! " pekik Puck dengan heboh. Oberon yang mendengarnya hanya manggut-manggut lalu diperintahkannya Puck untuk melanjutkannya.

"Hmmm…berikutnya para Pixie…mereka mencuri kuda-kuda lagi….lalu Urisk si peri kolam yang lagi-lagi menunjukan wajah mengerikan mereka pada manusia…dan membuat mereka gila…"

Oberon mengangguk pelan lalu dipanggilnya sekelompok peri yang mengenakan baju zirah…

"Elves….sang pasukan peri..aku perintahkan kalian untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah tercantum oleh daun matahari ini…lakukanlah dengan penuh pengabdian dan tanggung jawab…"perintah Oberon dengan penuh kewibawaan. Wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya mentari itu membuat para Elves sekaligus Puck terpana….

(Tring,tring,tring,tring,tring*soundtrackKilauan*)

"Apa kalian mengerti..?"Tanya Oberon yang membuyarkan lamunan para bawahannya. Tentu saja para Elves dan Puck jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah..eh…baik-baik..kami mengerti….kalau begitu…kami permisi dulu…"Kata para Elves sambil undur diri dari hadapan raja peri tersebut dan pergi terbang melewati jendela istana.

"Oberon ~~!"panggil sebuah suara imut dan centil tersebut. Mendengar suara itu…Oberon segera menyuruh Puck untuk pergi dulu. Puck pun mengerti dan meninggalkan rajanya…

Oberon hanya tersenyum kecil ketika sosok itu hadir dihadapannya, Titania yang merupakan istrinya dan juga menyandang gelar sebagai ratu peri. Ia peri yang selalu bangga dan sering bersaing kekuatan dengannya. Mengingat bahwa kekuatan mereka hampir sama.

"Aku melihat seorang manusia….dia bernama Aizen aku ingin mengembalikannya dan….."

"Tidak, Titania…"potong Oberon. Titania terkejut mendengarnya. Oberon menatapnya sesaat lalu akhirnya menatap langit-langit istana.

"Jika kita mengembalikannya….ia bisa memberitahukan keberadaan kita pada manusia…..apa lagi jika ia bisa keluar masuk sini seenaknya…kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya kan?" jelas Oberon dengan datar. "Karena lebih baik jika kita menahannya disini untuk selamanya…"

Titania terdiam membisu mendengar keterangan suaminya, pemikirannya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Oberon. Namun jauh didalam hatinya….ia kecewa….ia sedih dan bingung….ia merasa iba dengan pria yang dilihatnya itu. Pria itu akan tersesat didunia mereka selamanya tanpa tahu apa-apa.

-0000-00000000-000000-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000000000-

"Jadi kalian tidak menemukan leader kami?"seru Grimjow dengan emosi." Kok bisa?"

Peri-peri yang kita ketahui sebelumnya keluar dari buku tersebut saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Setelah agak lama salah satu dari mereka maju mewakili.

"Begini….waktu…itu…"

*FlashBack Mode On*

"Mereka pergi kemana?" Tanya peri Spriggans dengan kasar. "pokoknya bawa balik ntuh komplotan! Awas kalau kalian kaga bawa mereka dalam keadaan utuh!"

Peri-peri lain hanya senyum manyun.

"Gak nyangka ya…mereka langsung kabur begitu kita memperkenalkan diri….payah…."komentar salah satu peri yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari rekan-rekannya.

"Kita harus cepat menemukannya…! Bisa jadi mereka melaporkan kita kepada yang mulia Oberon….bahaya kan..kalau tiba-tiba kita digrebek sama para Elves..? terus kita diseret kepenjara peri bawah tanah dan dijadiin kuli…"cerocos Bogles dengan seenaknya yang membuat suasana jadi makin tak enak.

Tiba-tiba saja Spriggans yang memimpin rombongan terdiam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, sementara rombongan dibelakang malah bingung.

"Jujur aja yah….."ungkap Spriggans dengan serius. "Aku ingin mencari mereka bukan karena itu…."

Para peri pun mendengarkan kalimat Spriggans dengan serius

"Tapi karena aku…"

DEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEG…

"Tidak ingin ditangkap oleh Oberon dengan alasan 'menggangu manusia'"

Gedubrak!

"Sama aja!" balas para peri dibelakangnya dengan sewot. Spriggans hanya garuk-garuk kepala namun kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika menyadari apa yang dicarinya ketemu.

"Itu dia!" teriaknya dengan penuh antusias. Para peri mungil ini pun bebondong-bondong mengangkut tubuh para Espada.

"Hmmmm….tapi kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya?" ungkap Asrais ketika melihat satu persatu peri membawa tubuh para Espada. RedCap pun jadi ikutan penasaran.

"Benar juga ya….hmmm…hmm….aku lupa siapa namanya…ahh! Aizen! Yayaya…aku ingat sekarang….dia leader Espada kan?" cetus RedCap akhirnya.

"Lalu dia kemana? Jangan-jangan diculik Gwragged Annw?" prediksi Bogles yang langsung mendapat bantahan peri lain.

"Ini jauh dari permukaan air..! kurasa ia terdampar ke daerah lain….sayang kita tak bisa masuk lebih dalam….hutannya terlalu gelap….."komentar Spriggans" Sudahlah…ayo pergi..! nanti dia kembali juga!

Para peri pun kembali ke Hueco Mundo dengan membawa para Espada yang tersisa.

*FlashBack OFF*

"Begitulah….! Kami tidak tahu lagi~~!"tutup sang peri sambil mundur kebelakang.

Para Espada pun menghela nafas. Sesaat kemudian Coyote stark pun bangkit dari renungannya dan berhadapan dengan RedCap.

"Aku ingin kalian mengembalikan leader kami secepatnya…atau kami benar-benar melaporkan kalian ke raja peri kalian…! Kami tidak akan menerima alasan apapun" tandas Coyote dengan tegas. RedCap hanya menelan ludah mendengarnya.

Bagaimana ini? Batinnya dengan ragu.

To Be Continued

-00000-0-0-0-0-0-000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chachacha

Bagaimana reader? Kisahnya makin gak masuk akal kan? Makin aneh?

Maafin Yuki~~

O ya, Yuki lupa mengatakan bahwa nama peri yang tercantum dari chapter 1 sampai seterusnya merupakan nama peri-peri asli~~0~~beneran lho~~~wkwkwkw

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Fairy chapter 3

By Mizuki Yuki

Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya…Tite Kubo~~~*pasang poster*

Warning : Gaje,garing, bahasa tak baku, OOC dll..

Happy Reading

Don't like don't read

-0000000-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00000000-000000000-000000-

"Hari ini cerah ya~~!"Komentar Brownies dengan penuh semangat. "rasanya menyenangkan bisa sarapan pagi bersama kalian~~ini pertama kalinya Brownies makan bersama~~!Asiikk~~!"

Para Espada hanya senyum terpaksa….jujur saja…mereka agak risih dengan makhluk-makhluk yang seharusnya hanyalah dongeng khayalan anak-anak tersebut. Mereka makan dengan ceria dan diselingi oleh canda-candaan…tidak seperti Espada lakukan setiap pagi….para peri itu benar-benar akrab dan bersahabat dengan sesamanya meskipun beberapa diantara mereka merupakan peri iblis yang jahat dan buruk..

"Peri emang begini ya…?"bisik Halibel sambil bertopang dagu menatap peri-peri itu yang makan dengan penuh semangat. " Selalu ceria…tapi kurasa kalau marah mereka akan sangat mengerikan… …"

Para Espada lain pun hanya menghela nafas menghabiskan sarapan yang disuguhkan para peri itu. Sandwich bunga matahari yang ditaburi cherry. Aneh kelihatannya. Bahkan Ulquiorra yang sebelumnya tidak berniat memakannya akhirnya mau juga…..aroma Sandwich tersebut sangat menggoda dan rasanya yang sangat segar membuat para Espada betah duduk di atas kursi makan peri yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga dan melayang-layang dilangit…

"Kalian selalu makan begini?"Tanya Baraggan dengan heran."Menggunakan kelopak bunga yang melayang-layang seperti ini?"

Para Peri hanya tertawa cekikikan. Mereka mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang hal ini?"

Para Espada saling berpandangan. Tidak dapat menjawab….bingung mau jawab apa….para Peri seakan mengerti dan dengan cepat disodorkan sebuah teko mini pada Espada.

"Air manis ini akan membuat kalian lebih…."

"Tidak..terima kasih…kurasa lebih baik jika aku meminum air putih biasa" potong Kaname Tosen dengan datar. Dengan cepat ia melompat turun kebawah." Aku ada urusan…sampai jumpa"

Para Espada hanya bisa cengok melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian Ulquiorra pun menyusul…yang membuat para Peri kebingungan.

"Mereka marah karena kita belum menemukan leadernya ya?" tebak Gwyllion dengan cemas.

-0000000000-000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000000000-0-00-0-0

Kabut-kabut yang dingin seolah ingin menutupi hutan itu untuk selamanya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya ditengah kesunyian pagi. Sosok yang kita kenal sebagai Aizen tampak habis bangun dari tidurnya wajahnya pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku mimpi burukkkkk…"keluhnya dengan penuh ketakutan. Perlahan namun pasti ia berusaha mengingat mimpi itu memastikan apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

(Tring tring tring*mimpi flashback Aizen dimulai*)

Bangunan tua yang masih kuat dan kokoh. Di depan bangunan itu nampak seorang peri yang mengenakan jubah hijau panjang. Mahkota yang mahal dan terbuat dari emas bertengger diatas kepalanya. Sudah bisa kita tebak bahwa ia merupakan raja peri…..

Peri itu tersenyum penuh kehangatan memandang langit. Tak lama kemudian ia melempar tongkat yang dimilikinya keatas langit. Dalam sekejap saja, tongkat itu berubah menjadi tirai cahaya.

Tirai itu memperlihatkan berbagai macam kejadian yang tidak dikenali oleh Aizen. Namun sesaat kemudian akhirnya muncul sebuah tempat yang membuat Aizen terkejut.

Hueco Mundo

Darah-darah banyak bertebaran di Hueco Mundo. Bangunannya pun hancur lebur….dan yang lebih mengejutkan ketika melihat rekan-rekannya jatuh bergelimpangan dan sekarat…

Aizen tidak bisa menerima itu…ia berlari menuju tempat layar cahaya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Namun sang raja peri menyadarinya dan mulai menggerakan tangannya. Belum sempat Aizen meneliti apa yang dilakukan peri itu. Di bawah kakinya…terbuka sebuah lubang hitam….lubang yang memancarkan hawa kematian yang pekat. Aizen pun bergidik ngeri dan akhirnya terjatuh kedalamnya.

"Gerbang kegelapan….."kata peri itu dengan datar."Terkurunglah selamanya disana.."

"UAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan Aizen mengakhiri ingatan akan mimpi tersebut. Ia gemetar bukan main. Di lihatnya sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Bangunan yang seperti terbuat dari kapas…lembut….membuat Aizen bertanya-tanya, dimana kah dia?

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun….."kata sebuah suara dengan penuh kelembutan."Selamat pagi~~~"

"Uaaa…! Peri…..!"teriak Aizen dengan panik ketika makluk mungil dan imut tersebut mendekatinya.

Peri itu memiliki sayap oranye yang pekat. Dikepalanya tampak ada tanduk Unicorn. Sayapnya yang seperti kupu-kupu dan pakaian peri itu terbuat dari daun-daunan dan kelopak bunga membuat Aizen semakin menyeritkan dahi.

"Ah….aku lupa memperkenalkan diri….perkenalkan…aku Lilies…aku campuran antara Light Elves dan Dusky Elves~~~"katanya dengan suara imut.

"Light Elves dan….Dusky Elves?" sahut Aizen yang makin bingung.

"Light Elves merupakan peri yang tidak terikat apapun~~sering berjelajah keempat dimensi…ibuku jenis Light Elves sedangkan ayahku Dusky Elves…ayahku merupakan peri yang terikat oleh alam…..hehehe…aneh ya?" Tanya Lilies dengan grogi. Aizen menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak kok…"jawab Aizen dengan santai." Terima kasih sudah menolong…tapi…ini dimana?"

Lilies hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat tingkah Aizen yang terkagum-kagum dengan ruangan ini.

Ruangnya bercat ungu lavender indah, kasurnya terbuat dari sehelai daun yang seperi daun pisang namun sangat lembut dan empuk. Melayang-layang . dan yang membuat Aizen demakin ternganga adalah ternyata lantainya terbuat dari air yang bening.

"Hehehehe….tidak ada yang seperti ini kan didunia kalian?"Tanya Lilies dengan terkekeh kecil. "Ini di Fairy center….kota peri yang paling maju~~"

Aizen mengangguk-angguk, pikirannya masih terpana dengan lantai itu.

"Semua ini berkat raja kami…yang mulia Oberon~~beliau memang sangat cakap dalam pemerintahan~~"puji Lilies dengan penuh decak kagum. Aizen langsung menatap Lilies dengan tajam.

"Raja?"

"Iya.."

"Namanya Oberon?"

"Iya….dan kau harus memanggilnya yang mulia…tidak sopan!"

"Apakah beliau mengenakan jubah hijau?"

"Ya…..terkadang….."

Aizen bukan mainnya terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa yang muncul dalam mimpinya adalah Oberon yang dicarinya. Tapi dasar Aizen, ia langsung membuat keputusan !

"Aku akan menemuinya!"

"Eh?"

"Aku ada perlu dengannya! Lagi pula jarak istananya tidak jauh dari sini kan?"

"Iya sih…tapi…"

"Tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan segera kembali!"

Aizen melompat turun kebawah, dengan kecepatan kilat ia melesat keluar rumah itu dengan tanpa perbekalan apa-apa.

"Hoi…..! tunggu~~!"

Namun Aizen telah menghilang dari pandangan. Lilies hanya menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tidak percaya.

"Lilies? Ada apa?Dimana orang yang kita tolong tadi?"Tanya Sebuah suara dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Lilies menoleh keasal sumber suara.

"Ibu~~! Orang itu sungguh berani…! Ia ingin keistana yang mulia…."ujar Liles pada sosok itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

Sang ibu hanya terdiam, didekapnya anaknya dengan penuh kecemasan. Sambil menatap langit-langit.

-00000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000000000-000000-0—0-0-0-0—0-

"Ah….! Itu dia!" seru Aizen dengan penuh semangat. Ia tidak peduli dengan para perii yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya terfokus dengan bangunan yang megah dan besar. Jadi ini istananya? Beda dengan yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi batin Aizen.

Perlahan namun pasti ia melangkahkan diri mendekati pintu gerbang istana. Di sentuhnya gerbang besi tersebut, yang langsung memberi sensasi panas yang menyengat ke tangan Aizen. Menyadarinya ia segera mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Matanya menatap bangunan itu dengan seksama. Mencari celah-celah agar ia bisa masuk…tak lama kemudian ia akhirnya menemukan celah itu. Senyum-senyum keberhasilan sudah terpampang diwajahnya.

Ia mencari sebongkah batu yang tergeletak di tanah. tepat setelah menemukannya ia mendekatkan batu tersebut ke gerbang dalam waktu yang agak lama sampai batu itu akhirnya memanas dan akhirnya menghitam seperti arang. tersenyum puas ia mulai mengumpulkan batu-batu disekitarnya.

-000000-0000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00000000—00-0-0-0-0-0—0-0

"Hm…terima kasih…Puck…"kata Oberon dengan sopan. Puck hanya membungkuk hormat pada atasannya tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ia baru mendongakan kepalanya.

"Hamba tidak menyangka reaksi tuan begitu cepat….syukurlah…sekarang para peri pembuat masalah sudah dibungkam oleh para Elves…."Kata Puck dengan penuh kekaguman. Oberon hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tindakan yang cepat sangat dibutuhkan untuk mengendalikan mereka…"kata Oberon." Sebelum semua terlambat…."

Oberon bangkit berdiri dari kursi singgahsananya. Melihat pemandangan dari jendela istana yang terbuat dari kaca yang jernih. Dirinya terkejut saat melihat sosok Aizen yang sedang mengumpulkan batu. Namun keterkejutannya itu sesaat berubah menjadi senyum

"khuhuhuhuhu…cerdik sekali…."

-To Be Continued-

Hola Minna-san~~~bagaimana? Semakin aneh ya….

Ah…..Yuki mau nambahkan info..bahwa para beberapa peri disini ternyata muncul di Harry Potter….tapi sungguh! Yuki gak bermaksud mencontek makhluk sihir di dunia HarryPotter….Yuki mengambilnya dari Mitologi peri*Blog-blog orang,Wikipedia, buku-buku dongeng*~~~dan Yuki pun baru menyadarinya setelah diberitahu oleh Hotaru-san~~*terima kasih Hotaru-san*

….begitulah para reader….mohon dimengerti….dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai disini….

Jika para Reader ingin mengetahui soal peri lebih lanjut….bisa cari di Mbah Google =^=

Ah…malah jadi curhat niih…^_^''…yah sudahlah….terima kasih banyak sudah membaca~~

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach Fairy chapter 4

By : Mizuki Yuki

Warning :gaje,garing, bahasa tak baku, OOC, dll

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Don't like don't read

Happy reading

-0000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0000000000-0000—0-0-0—

Sore pun memunculkan cahaya keremangan, sudah lama Aizen berada disekitar istana Oberon sambil mengumpulkan batu-batu. Para peri disekitarnya pun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

Peluh-peluh bercucuran dipelipis Aizen. Huft….capek? tentu saja….

Rasanya penat juga mengumpulkan batu lalu meletakannya didekat gerbang seharian….sudah begitu ia belum makan lagi…nasib…..tapi tak lama kemudian senyum yang sempat pudar akhirnya kembali muncul.

"Kurasa segini sudah cukup"

-00000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000-0-0-0-0-0

"Yang mulia! Para Elves akan segera tiba" panggil Puck dengan nyaring. Oberon hanya menutup buku yang dibacanya, lalu memasang jubahnya dengan cepat. Sesaat diamatinya Titania yang sedang bersolek didepan cermin.

"Titania"panggil Oberon seperti biasa, Titania hanya menoleh kearah suaminya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan kemana-mana…..tetaplah disini….."

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan memanggilkan peri-peri mungil untukmu…tunggulah…."

Titania menatap suaminya lebih cermat. Suaminya kini mengusap-usap kedua tangannya lalu membuka lemari.

"Selamat datang…"Sapa Oberon dengan senyum kecil. Peri-peri mungil yang dipanggil dalam lemari hanya membalas sapaan Oberon dengan anggukan. Merasa sudah selesai, ia keluar kamar.

"Apa yang direncanakannya?" Tanya Titania pada dirinya sendiri.

-00000000000-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0000000000000000000

Suasana Hueco Mundo menjadi lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja, nampaknya para Espada sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan…mereka kini tampak senang, ketika melihat para peri melakukan nyanyi-nyanyian yang indah.

"Sudah merasa baik?" Tanya Leprechaus pada Tosen. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti jika kau masih marah pada kami…tapi setidaknya untuk kali ini saja…kau gembira seperti yan lain…"Ungkap Leprechaus."Leadermu pasti baik-baik saja"

Kaname Tosen hanya menoleh sebentar kearah peri kecil itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya….aku yakin…..leadermu itu bukan orang yang mudah mati…dia kuat…aku merasakannya" jelas Leprechaus.

"Ini bukan tipu muslihat licikmu kan?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Karena kau adalah peri yang suka menipu"

"Kau ini….!"

-0000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000000000-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yak! Batunya sudah terkumpul 100…! Aku harus siap-siap" kata Aizen dengan penuh atusias. Dirinya sangat bangga akan hasil kerja kerasnya*halah*

Dengan semangat ia melemparkan satu persatu batu itu kegerbang. Sehingga menimbulkan suara yang menganggu.

"Hoiiii…..! SIAPUN YANG ADA DIBALIK GERBANG INI…! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! ATAU AKAN KUHANCURKAN GERBANGNYA MENGGUNAKAN BATU INI….!"Teriak Aizen dengan lantang. Namun tampaknya tidak ada jawaban. Aizen hanya menyeritkan dahi.

"Hoi…!peri-peri jelek yang ada dibalik gerbang! Cepat buka! Atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!" teriak Aizen lagi. Namun sama seperti diatas….tidak ada jawaban.

_Kenapa tidak ada jawaban?_

_Apa tidak ada penjagaan?_

_Apa mereka yakin bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menerobos gerbang?_

Aizent manggut-manggut….lalu ia menempelkan telinganya pada tanah didekat gerbang. Berusaha merasakan getaran dari balik gerbang.

Lama ia dalam posisi itu. namun akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap gerbang dengan sebal.

"Huhh…mereka tidak percaya kalau aku akan menerobos dengan batu ya?Baiklah….akan kubuktikan pada kalian…peri-peri yang menjaga gerbang…!"

Aizen pun mengelompokan batu-batu itu dari yang terkecil sampai yang paling besar…lalu mulai mencari-cari kayu atau ranting dan merakitnya dengan lihai…

-000000000-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hamba tak mengerti! Kenapa yang mulia ingin membiarkannya? Ia berbahaya! "protes salah satu Elves dengan berani. " Ia bisa saja menggunakan akal untuk menghancurkan gerbang!"

Oberon hanya diam mendengar semua protes mengenai Aizen yang akan menerobos gerbang….

"Tenang saja….tidak perlu panik….."

!

Suara yang sangat dahsyat itu berasal dari gerbang. Kepulan asap seolah menghalangi pemandangan akan apa yang terjadi disana.

"Yang mulia! Benarkan? Manusia itu bisa melakukannya! Ia menghancurkan gerbang!"

Oberon tersenyum kecil, bangkit dari kursi singgahsananya dan memberi isyarat kepada Puck untuk menyerahkan apa yang dimintanya.

"Berikan topimu, Puck"

"…"

Puck menyerahkannya dengan hormat. Oberon mencermati topi tersebut kemudian ia meniup topi tersebut dengan halus. Dan ajaibnya, topi yang ditiup Oberon berubah menjadi serbuk bewarna lavender. Apa yang diinginkannya sudah jadi. Ia menebarkan serbuk dengan santai.

Sekejab saja, seluruh yang berada diruangan itu jatuh satu persatu dan tertidur kecuali dirinya seorang….mendekati Puck dan mengucapkan terima kasih ia berjalan keluar ruangan pertemuan.

Berjalan dengan langkah pelan seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Suara-suara lemparan batu dan caci maki para penjaga gerbang terdengar sampai ketelinganya. Ia mulai merapatkan jubahnya dan sesaat menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku menunggumu, Sousuke Aizen"

-00000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00000000-0—0-0-0-0-0-

Bruaakkkk….!

Suara hempasan itu menyertai langkah kaki Aizen menuju Istana…gerbang yang merupakan rintangan pertamanya telah diatasi dengan sebuah ketapel asal-asalan yang dibuatnya. Batu-batu panas yang berukuran kecil masih banyak tersimpan….

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya dengan rasa penuh penasaran.

-00000000000-0000000000-0-0-0-0—0-0—00000000-0000000-

Suasana Hueco Mundo menjadi sepi senyap ketika selembar bulu bewarna hitam jatuh dari langit….mereka semua terpaku saat membacanya…acara happy-happy tadi berganti menjadi kekhawatiran..

"Leader…sudah menerobos istana Oberon…..?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ia akan senekat itu.."

"Dewi Fortuna menyertainya…"

"Bisa selamat gak ya?"

"Ia pasti akan mengatakan semuanya pada yang mulia…..dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan kita ke dunia peri…"

Para Espada tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi…semuanya terdiam membisu dalam keheningan yang suram…

-0000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000-0-0-0-0-0-00000000-

"Uhhh…. mulia?

Puck berusaha bangkit dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun rasa kantuk dari serbuk yang diciptakan oleh yang mulia Oberon masih memberatkan kantung matanya. Memaksanya untuk tenggelam dalam alam mimpi. Tapi, Puck tidak menginginkannya…ia ingin menyertai tuannya. Dengan penuh tenaga ia bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil merapikan pakaian yang bewarna hijau daun.

Yang mulia benar-benar sakti, pikirnya dalam hati….beliau memang sering menciptakan sesuatu yang diluar prediksi…entah apa rencana beliau kali ini..ia hanya mengharapkan tuannya dalam keadaan selamat…..

Pandangannya semakin menggelap….rupanya serbuk itu semakin membuat kantung matanya berat..berat…dan berat…hingga akhirnya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk sampai ke yang namanya alam mimpi….

BRAAAKKKKKK….!

"Hoi…! Ada orang disini gak?" teriak sebuah suara yan kita kenal adalah Aizen. Puck yang sudah siap-siap kealam mimpi pun batal..sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melihat orang yang berada didepan pintu…..walau dalam keremangan yang tidak jelas..namun ia sudah bisa mengingat wajah orang itu….ia pasti penganggu yang dimaksud para Elves….lebih baik ia tertidur dari pada terlibat….

"Mau pura-pura tidur?" Tanya Aizen dengan tajam sambil mengangkat Puck berdiri…

"Siapa yang tidur? Aku benar-benar mengantuk gara-gara serbuk ajaib yang mulia…."

Namun kata-kata Puck terhenti ketika merasa bahwa dirinya diangkat oleh Aizen. Digendong.

"Kalau begitu…ayo ikut aku…..kita cari Oberon..sekalian Tanya..bagaimana mengatasi kantuk beratmu itu….."ungkap Aizen dengan polos.

"Gyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jeritan Puck pun mengiringi perjalanannya dengan Aizen. Ia tidak menyangka akan jadi begini….

_Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu yang mulia dalam keadaan seperti ini? Beliau bisa mengira bahwa aku berkhianat….._

_Kami-sama….! Tolong aku…..!_

To Be Continue

*Plays 'Its Gonna Rain'—Bonnie Pink*

Ohayou,Konbanwa,Konnichiwa minna-san dimana pun kalian berada…tak terasa sudah mencapai chapter chapter 4~~~dan kita akan mulai Klimaks utamanya lho~~

Yak, terima kasih sudah menbaca…arigato gozaimasu~~

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach Fairy Chapter 5

By : Mizuki Yuki

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo 0

Warning : gaje,garing,OOC, bahasa tak baku dll.

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

-00000000000000000-0-0-0-0-0-000000-0000000-0-0-0000000-

Suasana Istana masih penuh dengan kekacauan tentu saja… otak dibalik semua ini adalah Aizen….belum selesai masalah Aizen, kini sudah ditambah oleh hilangnya Oberon..

"Merepotkan!" ujar salah satu Elves saat kelompoknya berlari menyusuri lorong. Mereka tidak menyadari akan sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari langit-langit lorong. Sosok yang menempel diatas bagaikan cicak bersama dengan seorang peri yang menahan kantuk.

"Ukhh…aku mau tidur~~"keluh peri itu dengan mata 5 watt…badanya hendak jatuh bawah namun segera ditahan Aizen.

"Tahan dulu….! Ayo cepat kita cari penawarnya~~!"Bisik Aizen dengan polos."Sekalian…aku ada perlu dengannya…"

Puck hanya melirik Aizen samar-samar. Menghela nafas….sweatdrop dah ngeliat tingkah makhluk hidup yang satu ini…

"Kau itu ada perlu apa sih? Sama yang mulia?"tanyanya dengan suara lemah…Aizen hanya diam..mengambil nafas…

"Aku ingin memintanya untuk mengembalikan peri-perinya yang tinggal di markasku….peri-peri itu membuat masalah disana…"jelas Aizen. Puck mulai sedikit merasa tertarik. Ia pun meminta Aizen untuk menceritakan kisahnya dari awal. Aizen pun mengangguk mengerti ia menceritakan semuanya, dari awal kemunculan peri-peri itu sampai ia datang kemari. Meski dalam posisi cicak…yang kalau dilihat dari bawah akan seperti cicak yang kepalanya dikuasai oleh kecoa(?)

-00000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-

Oberon masih saja berada didalam situ, wajahnya tak terlalu jelas dengan lilin bewarna biru laut yang diciptakannya. Namun senyum itu….senyum yang main-main terlukis diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya akan sangat lama….kalau begitu akhir ceritanya juga bakal lama ya, author?"Tanya Oberon dengan menghela nafas. Author hanya mengangguk-angguk dari belakang panggung.

Oberon menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita. Ia tampak tidak takut dengan kondisi begitu…merasa bosan dan sepi ia mengambil buku yang tergeletak sembarangan dibawah kakinya dan membacanya….tapi sesaat kemudian ia meraih batang lilin itu dan memadamkannya.

"Waktu memang berjalan lambat…."desisnya dalam kegelapan ruangan itu.

-00000000000-0-0-0-0-00000000000-0-0-0-0-000000-

"Begitulah ceritanya…."kata Aizen menutup ceritanya. Puck hanya memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah mengerti…rasa kantuk masih menerjangnya..namun pikirannya masih memutar memikirkan cerita Aizen.

Dalam hatinya ia merasa simpati pada Aizen, memang….tidak semua peri itu baik…terkadang peri sebaik malaikat dan terkadang pula sejahat iblis….kasihan Aizen dan anak buahnya..mereka terlibat dalam dunia peri….

"Hoi, kau tertidur?" Tanya Aizen membuyarkan lamunan Puck. Puck nampak terkejut ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak….dan….uhmm..panggil aku Puck.."

Aizen hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. Ketika Puck balik memperkenalkan diri…Aizen angguk-angguk mengerti. Sebentar saja, mereka berdua pun jadi akrab.

Tapi mereka tidak meyadari bahwa sesosok peri mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

-0000000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000000000-

Suasana Hueco Mundo sibuk-sibuk..bukannya mereka sibuk mempersiapkan perpisahan..mereka malah mempersiapkan jebakan jika para Elves datang dan akan menyeret para peri kedunia asal mereka.

"Jebakan 1..siap!"

"Jebakan 2 bikinan, Szayell kereen~~!"

"Apa dengan begini bisa?"

"Ah…paling gagal.."

Suara-suara gaduh dari Espada dan para peri yang sedari tadi merencanakan jebakan untuk para Elves yang diprediksikan akan menjemput para peri cepat atau lambat.

Ulquiorra hanya memandang para rekan-rekannya yang saling Bantu bikin jebakan kecuali dirinya. Jujur saja, ia tidak yakin cara tersebut akan melindungi peri-peri ini…..

Menghela nafas…ia mengalihkan pandangannya, sambil memikirkan leadernya. Apa leadernya selamat?

-000000000000000-0-00-0—0-0—0-0-000000000-

"Heee? Perpustakaan…?"

"Benar..kurasa beliau ada disitu….yang mulia suka membaca…."jelas Puck memberi petunjuk pada Aizen.

Aizen bukan main senangnya mendengar hal ini. Ia segera melompat turun kebawah dengan membawa Puck tentunya.

"Kau tahu dimana tempatnya, kan?" kata Aizen memastikan. Puck hanya mengangguk…mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri lorong….

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut namun keras terdengar dibelakang Aizen dan Puck. Puck bergidik ngeri saat melihat sosok yang memanggil tersebut.

"Yang mulia Titania…"

"Eh? Titania?kau siapa ya?"

Titania mengabaikan pertanyaan Aizen. Ia berjalan mendekati Puck lalu….

PLLLAKKKKKK!

"…!"

Puck hanya memegang bekas tamparan Titania dipipinya. Pedih…..itulah yang dirasakannya…..ia menatap Titania dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Ya..yang mulia…"

"Kenapa kau malah bersama orang ini?"Tanya Titania dengan suara yang menggelegar.. Puck tidak dapat menjawab. Aura hitam menyelimuti lorong yang sepi. Aizen hanya kebingungan.

Lama akhirnya, Puck bangkit berdiri…ia mengusap kedua air matanya…Titania yang tampak marah besar itu masih membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

"…zennn…."panggilnya dengan pelan. Aizen pun menoleh kearahnya dengan serius.

"Ya?"

"Lari"

"Apa?"

"Lari!" ulang Puck dengan nada yang lebih keras. Titania malah semakin memelototinya.

"Larilah dan tinggalkan aku disini! Aku mohon…! Pergilah….semua ini demi kau, Aizen! Lari!"

Aizen tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, ia tidak dapat membantahnya entah kenapa mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan Puck dan Titania.

"Maafkan aku…Puck….."desis Aizen dengan pelan.

Langkah kaki Aizen terdengar semakin memburu, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang. Bertanya-tanya…apakah peri mungil itu masih hidup?

DUAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Suara ledakan itu terdengar nyaring dari tempat Puck dan Titania. Aizen memandangnya dengan perasaan cemas, namun ia teringat oleh pesan Puck..ia harus lari….ia juga harus memulangkan peri-peri yang berada dimarkasnya…..langkah kakinya semakin cepat…..mencari Oberon…segera!

Taptaptaptap

"…!"

Suara itu…suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Aizen membuatnya mau tak mau menoleh kearah asal suara.

"Puck!" seru Aizen, ia berlari pelan menuju peri tersebut. Ia hendak membawa Puck namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menjangkau Puck….

Tembus..

"….!"

"…."

"Puck…k.….."

Puck hanya tersenyum pahit memandangi dirinya sendiri. Air mata sempat membasahi pipinya..

"Ini bayanganku…."jelas Puck. " Serangan yang mulia Titania sangat dahsyat…jiwaku terlempar dari raga…"

Aizen serasa tak berkutik mendapati peri itu….dalam wujud roh….ia..tidak…percaya….

_Ia menjadi seperti itu…_

_Kehilangan raga…..akibat serangan Titania…._

_Dan ini semua gara-gara aku…_

"Tidak perlu khawatir…Aizen….kurasa…yang mulia Oberon bisa mengatasinya…"hibur Puck dengan terkekeh. "Lagipula wajar saja jika aku mendapat hal ini…anggap saja ini sebagai hukumanku…"

Aizen terdiam….dipandanginya wajah Puck yang kasar dan berkeriput. Walau seperti itu ia tetap…tersenyum?

"Baiklah….ayo kita bersama-sama mencari Oberon…..! Sekarang akulah yang akan melindungimu, Puck…"

Puck hanya ternganga akan kata-kata Aizen barusan. Terharu. Belum sempat rasanya Puck mengucapkan sepatah kata balasan. Aizen sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Percayalah padaku….."

Puck tidak tahu akan berkata apa lagi mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda berbaju putih itu. Angin mengisi jeda antara keduanya. Lama Puck berpikir dan akhirnya mengeluarkan jawaban.

"Terima kasih, Aizen…ayo kita segera menemui yang muli….."

Kata-kata Puck terhenti sampai disitu…..Aizen terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Puck mulai menghilang seperti serbuk yang ditiup angin.

"P.? apa yang terja…"

"Aku tidak tahu!" potong Puck dengan sedih.

"Itulah akibatnya jika membantahku.." kata sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah Titania.

Aizen dan Puck terkejut ketika tahu bahwa yang datang bukan hanya Titania…namun juga Oberon…..

"Selamat datang….Aizen…"Lanjut Oberon dengan tersenyum senang. Raja peri itu tidak menatap Puck sama sekali. Aizen balas menatap Oberon dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti harimau kelaparan?Bukannya tidak sopan menatap seorang raja seperti itu?" kata Oberon dengan senyum polos.

"Aku tidak peduli kau raja atau bukan! SEKARANG CEPAT PULIHKAN PUCK SEPERTI SEDIAKALA!" Teriak Aizen dengan suara jengkel. Oberon dan Titania saling berpandangan..hingga akhirnya Oberon maju selangkah depan Aizen.

"Bukannya tujuanmu kemari untuk memintaku memulangkan peri-peri yang berada dimarkasmu? Kenapa sekarang malah menyangkut masalah Puck?"

Aizen terdiam ia memandangi raja peri itu dengan seksama. Mata saling berpandangan. Keheningan pun tercipta….

"Dengar…..Aizen….Puck pantas menerima hukuman itu…..karena ia telah membantu penyusup seperti dirimu…itu hukuman yang pas…ditambah lagi ia lancang pada Titania…"

BUAAGHHHHHHHHHHH~~~!

Pukulan dari Aizen telak mengenai pipi Oberon….Titania menutup kedua mulutnya, sedangkan Oberon yang mendapatkan pukulan bangkit berdiri dan memandang Aizen dengan sengit.

"Hukuman tetaplah hukuman…" kata Oberon dengan datar.

"Hukuman apa? Tidak masuk akal! Dasar aneh!"

"?" Seisi lorong terdiam akan kata-kata lancang Aizen.

"Apakah kau mengerti maksudku, Aizen…"

"Jangan panggil aku seolah-olah kau adalah temanku! Dengar baik-baik, Peri sialan!"potong Aizen dengan mengomel." Puck hanyalah ingin melindungi diriku! Apakah melindungi orang yang kita sayangi merupakan sebuah kesalahan?"

"…"ucap Puck lirih.

"Demi diriku dia melakukan semua ini! Apa kau mengerti perasaanya wahai raja peri yang dikagumi sedunia peri! Apa kau benar-benar seorang peri?" lanjut Aizen dengan penuh emosi. "Karena itu…!Ukh…..ukh…."

"Bebaskanlah Puck…..!"

Sekejab saja…cahaya-cahaya bewarna biru mengelilingi mereka berempat….Oberon tampak terkejut namun akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Bwahahahahahaahahahahah….! Maaf-maaf….tampaknya aku sudah keterlaluan…"kata Oberon sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Sementara Titania, Puck, Aizen hanya menyeritkan dahi.

"Baiklah…uhmmm…Aizen….aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu…..tenang saja…."lanjut Oberon yang membuat raut wajah Aizen bersinar.

"Tapi"

Kata-kata itu membuat Aizen yang bersinar-sinar kesenangan malah jadi sweatdrop. Oberon memberinya syarat….

"Bersumpahlah….bahwa kau tidak akan mengatakan siapapun tentang kami…"kata Oberon. Aizen menghela nafas. Syarat yang mudah batinnya. Ia mengangguk tanda setuju lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Oberon. raja peri itu tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan Aizen.

"Ingatlah janjimu itu, Aizen…jaga dirimu baik-baik"pesan Oberon.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"balas Aizen dengan sedikit cemberut.

Ketika kedua tangan mereka berpisah…..secara ajaib….Aizen perlahan menghilang seperti yang dialami oleh Puck tadi. Puck sendiri telah kembali normal… perlahan ia mendekati Aizen.

"Aizen….terima kasih…." Ucap Puck dengan pelan. Aizen hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Teman tidak perlu terima kasih….."

Puck terdiam membisu….menatap Aizen dalam-dalam digenggamnya kedua tangan Aizen.

_Manusia dan Peri itu hampir sama._

_Terkadang keduanya sebaik malaikat._

_Terkadang sekejam iblis._

_Perbedaan memisahkan keduanya._

_Namun bukan berarti kesamaan akan membuat keduanya bersatu._

_Ketidak percayaan manusia pada keberadaan peri semakin membuat jarak yang jauh._

_Ketidak percayaan Peri pada manusia membuat keduanya semakin terpisah._

_Manusia berpura-pura tidak melihat peri untuk menghindari keterlibatan._

_Peri menutup diri mereka karena terlanjur terluka oleh manusia._

_Tapi bukan berarti keduanya tidak bisa mengerti satu-sama lain._

Seerrr…! Tubuh Aizen semakin menghilang. Puck semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kita berbeda….kita sudah menjalani banyak hal…..dan kita memiliki kesamaan….."kata Puck dengan sedih, Aizen menunduk.

"Sama-sama keluar dari surga…..dan menjalani kehidupan didunia fana ini…" ungkap Aizen. Puck hanya mengangguk.

"Untuk soal itu…aku sedikit iri denganmu…..! kalian bisa menjalani kehidupan di atas muka bumi dengan gembira, sedangkan kami? Kami berada dalam kegelapan bawah tanah dan kelembapan hutan terpencil" balas Puck.

"Terima kasih…..Puck…."kata Aizen yang mengakhiri pertemuan mereka…dirinya hilang bersamaan dengan angin lembut yang menghampiri. Puck menatap langit-langit dengan sendu.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi…"

-00000000000000000-0-0-0-0-0-00000-0-0-0-0-0—00000-

Cahaya mentari itu membuat Aizen terbangun. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit….dilihatnya sekeliling….anak buahnya…..tunggu! bukannya seharusya ia…..

"Syukurlah…leader bangun! Kami khawatir sekali lho….!"seru Szayell dengan penuh sukacita. Anak buah yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Dimana aku ini? Dan sejak kapan aku berada disini?"Tanya Aizen dengan bingung.

"Klinik Kurosaki….dan sudah seminggu….kami pikir kau sudah mati.."jawab Grimjow dengan enteng. Mendengar hal itu Aizen jadi terkejut…

"Lalu peri-peri itu dimana?" seru Aizen dengan nyaring, ia penasaran dengan peri-peri itu.

Anak buahnya saling berpandangan, mereka menyeritkan dahi…menyadari ditatap seperti itu…Aizen memalingkan wajahnya kejendela.

"Lupakan saja" katanya singkat. Mungkin Oberon menghapus ingatan anak buahnya…tapi kenapa ingatannya juga tidak dihapus?

Mungkin raja peri itu tidak ingin menghapus ingatannya agar tidak melupakan soal dunia peri…..atau mungkin….

Ia ingin agar aku tetap percaya bahwa dunia peri itu benar-benar ada…?

Siapa yang tahu?

Yahh…pokoknya jalani saja kehidupan dunia ini dengan ceria….

-END-

*Plays : In The Red-W-Inds*

Hoaaammm…akhirnya selesai juga…bagaimana menurut minna-san?

Oke saya akui, disini super OOC…..gak nyangka loh…bakal begini…

Yak! Review~~~?


End file.
